


Disobey

by sunflowerparker



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mob!tom, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Tom gives you what you want, but not in the way you had hoped.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 16





	Disobey

Tom left hours ago. Darkness overwhelmed the night sky and the mansion was eerily quiet. Most of the crew left for the assignment as well, leaving you pretty much all alone in the stillness of the night.

Normally, it wouldn’t bother you. The solitude provided you time to walk around the house freely, wearing whatever you wanted, singing loudly with your earbuds in, baking ‘til your heart’s content.

But not today.

Just before Tom left, he had been teasing you, working you up for him to take care of you. You were needy all day, just waiting for the moment Tom was done with work to jump his bones. Which was exactly what happened once he entered your shared bedroom with his tie lazily draped over his shoulder.

“Oi,” he yelped when you pounced and jumped straight into his arms without warning.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

“Did my princess miss me?” he cooed, brushing stray strands of hair out of your face with the soft pads of his fingertips.

You nodded your head earnestly, burying your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating fragrance. “I want you, Tommy.”

His chest rumbled with laughter. “Yeah? Have you been waiting for me to come take care of you, princess?”

You kissed up the side of his neck, nibbling lightly at the skin knowing Tom did not like to be marked up where others can see. Humming into his neck, Tom snickered at your obvious desperation as he rubbed soothing circles over the expanse of your back.

With a light tap on your arse, Tom commanded, “Alright, go lay on the bed for me. Get nice ‘nd ready for me.”

All of that washed away when Harrison pounded on the door informing your boyfriend that the simple drop off scheduled for this evening had turned into a negotiation for new terms in an agreement with another mob. Tom immediately jumped into action, re-dressing and loading his handgun into its holster, barking demands to get the rest of the men ready.

You laid on the bed, watching it all unfold with your legs crossed in a sorry attempt to control the ache Tom had created between them. You bit your lip to hold back a whine knowing that it would probably take hours for him to come back to take care of your needs.

Tom seemed to understand that too, so he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead and whispered daringly in your ear, low enough for Harrison not to hear, “Don’t you dare touch yourself while I’m gone, princess.” He cupped your flushed cheek with his rough hand and wiped his thumb over your protruding bottom lip. “I want my girl ready for me when I get back.”

This time, you couldn’t help the audible whimper falling from your mouth. You would wait, you wanted to wait, but the mere fact that he commanded it into existence had you sneering. The expression went unnoticed by Tom who quickly pecked your lips one last time before slipping his suit jacket on and storming out the door without another word, leaving you in nothing but a t-shirt, soaked panties, and a rebellious attitude.

Now you lounged back against the pillows of your shared king-sized bed, the silk sheets cool against your warm skin. Lustful images of Tom pounding you into the mattress continued to replay in your mind. Scrolling through social media wasn’t helping, reading a book wasn’t helping, nothing was helping the longing in between your legs. You almost couldn’t help your hand drifting to your light pink panties, toying with the waistband. What Tommy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, you reasoned. So you started to tease yourself a little more, ghosting your finger over your covered clit and down in between your folds.

You were lost in the moment, your eyes fluttering shut at the simple touches, craving Tom’s rougher, more skillful hands on your body. Feather-light were your touches, just enough to hold you over until Tom returned. After all, he did want you ready for him.

You did not even hear the door swing open, your boyfriend standing in the doorway watching your every sinful move – watching you do something he specifically commanded you not to do.

“What’s all this?”

His thundering voice startled you, and you sat up against the headboard with wide eyes, jerking your hand away from your core and letting it rest next to you on the bed.

You gulped. Tom disapproved when his girl was disobedient, and his commanding tone rendered you speechless.

“Was I not clear enough when I told you not to touch yourself?”

Tom stalked closer to the bed with his chin tilted high, chest puffed out, his dress shoes tapping against the floor at half the speed your heart was racing. His hands were shoved into his pants pockets, the glint of his watch flashing in the faint light of the gaudy chandelier hanging above your bed. When he reached the edge of the bed, he extended his arms and grabbed a hold of your ankles, yanking you down the mattress to where you lay flat on your back, drawing a squeal out of you.

Tantalizingly and slowly, Tom unbuttoned his crisp white dress shirt, drawing out the way his toned body revealed itself with each unclasped button, and then tossed the garment to the floor. Your thighs squeezed together at the sight and also in anticipation for the throb between your legs to be sated. He slipped off his shoes and socks and crawled on the bed over you, caging you in between his muscular arms.

You shrank underneath his stare, his deep brown eyes blown with lust and hints of irritation.

“Take off your shirt,” he demanded in a whisper, his stern voice sending heat straight to your core.

You obeyed, not wanting to aggravate the situation any further despite your previous disdain to comply with his wishes. So you take off the article of clothing and throw it off the side of the bed leaving your breasts exposed, nipples erect from the cool air circulating the house.

“Good to know you can listen,” Tom tsked, shaking his head from side to side.

“Tommy I-“

“Oh I know what you were doing, Y/N. Teasing yourself. Getting nice ’nd ready for me.” He cupped your heat with his hand, barely rubbing you through your panties, taking his sweet time with you. “But I told you not to touch what’s mine,” he growled.

Burying his face in your stomach, Tom placed a sloppy kiss to your hot skin. He sucked on it, leaving a red, possessive mark in its wake before soothing it with his wet muscle.

“Have I got to remind you who you belong to, princess?”

While Tom rarely got irked to the point of snapping like this, you mused to yourself that you quite liked this side of your boyfriend. Maybe you should bring this side out of him more often…

Lowering his head, Tom’s eyes danced across your pussy before he got to work – hot breath fanning across your clothed dripping cunt, adding to the growing ache in your core. He mouthed over the little pink bow adorning the waistband of your thin underwear before moving to your covered heat, his hot breath seeping through your panties. Poking his tongue out, he lapped purposeful soft kitten licks at your bud, the slight sensation making you squirm with the desire for more.

Tom chuckled darkly as whines fell from your lips mixed with a mantra of “Tommy please.”

“My baby girl doesn’t know how to listen,” he condemned. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Shaking his head side to side, lips glued to your clothed clit, Tom glanced up at you through his starred lashes. Your eyebrows were pinched in wanton pleasure, your bottom lip sucked in between your teeth. The way your body wilted under his touch was exhilarating, only driving you to beg more, not a fiber in your being able to restrain the promiscuous pleas from tumbling out of your untouched lips.

Your hips bucked instinctively, chasing his mouth as it pulled away from your cunt. Tom gripped your thighs forcefully, pinning your hips to stay planted on the mattress, shooting you a warning glare not to do that again. Lifting one of his fingers to your folds, Tom dragged it over the seeping wet spot on your panties, blatantly obvious as your arousal soaked through the thin material with ease.

“Oh princess.” He licked his lips. “You’re so wet for me.”

You groaned, throwing your head back at his taunting. All you wanted was for him to rip your panties off and have his way with you. But you knew that wouldn’t happen. Tom enjoyed punishing you just as much as he loved pleasuring you – having you at his complete mercy. You could beg all you wanted, but once Tom’s mind had been made up, it was game over for you.

Mouthing over your bud, Tom sucked it along with the fabric into his mouth, tugging rigorously. It was the most sensation you had gotten all night and the moan that tumbled from your lips was evidence of that. He flattened his tongue, pushing down against your clit this time, his wet muscle finally giving you more attention.

“Fuck Tommy,” you breathed.

“Does that feel good, angel?” He repeated his actions, his spit finally leaking through the fabric to provide delicious lubrication to your clit.

You moaned again, tugging at the curls on Tom’s head. He lifted his head from your heat, a sly smirk on his face. “Whose cunt is this?”

“Yours. It’s yours. It’s all yours, Tom,” you whimpered, squirming at the loss of his touch.

“That’s right.” A growl leaves his mouth right before he spat directly on top of your clothed clit. “This pussy is mine and mine alone.”

He dove back in, pressing his tongue against your bud before pulling it between his lips, grazing it ever so slightly with his teeth.

“Only I get to touch this pretty pussy.” He hummed to himself. “So sweet I wish I could have a taste.”

“Holy shit, Tommy,” you whined, hands leaving the soft tufts of his hair to fist the sheets beneath you.

Tom had already brought you close to the edge despite the minimal pressure applied to your heat. Your core started to stir with your approaching high as he continued to mouth at your clit and rub his fingers against the fabric covering your wet folds.

“Cum for me, princess.”

That was all it took for you to fall apart. Your walls contracted pathetically around nothing, your legs shaking, and your clit pulsing and begging to be touched more. Your moans quickly turned into whines as the orgasm left you feeling less than satisfied. What you really needed was Tom thrusting into you to the hilt – his girth stretching you out deliciously, filling you perfectly with each purposeful stroke.

Tom seemed to know that already, and chuckled at your outright disappointment.

“What’s wrong, pretty girl?” he teased. “I thought you wanted to cum. Thought you wanted to feel good with your panties on.”

“Please, Tommy,” you begged, legs shaky but squirming under his watchful eye. “I want to cum properly.”

“Are you not satisfied yet, princess?”

You shook your head no. Tears started to prick at the corner of your eyes, the need to get off overpowering any opposition of bending to his will. Though the prospect of Tom caving to your wishes was beginning to look more and more bleak.

Tom dragged his fingers up the wet spot of your panties, up to your clit. The pressure from his deft fingers was much more than his mouth was able to offer, and you mewled at his touch, back arching off the mattress.

“Is that better? You like my fingers, don’t you? You needy little thing.”

You nodded your head yes with a gasp leaving your lips when Tom pressed harsh quick circles to your covered bud. The grip of your fists on the sheets tightened, and you were certain you were leaving an imprint of your fingernails on your palms from your grasp.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” you panted, back arching off the mattress even more, fists moving in order to grab handfuls of his soft brown locks.

It was nothing close to what you actually wanted, but it was more than Tom had given you all night. So you relished in the feeling as he worked you up to another orgasm.

“I want to hear you scream my name. Remember whose cunt this is,” he demanded, lifting his fingers to lightly slap your pussy.

You moaned senselessly, Tom’s name mixed in with swear words as he coaxed you through your second high. The build up in your core filled, spilling over the edge and causing your legs to quiver and your walls to clench in the empty space you so desperately wanted Tom to fill. The high was better than the last one, but still not as satisfying as you would like. You could feel your soaked panties sticking to your hot skin, your heat aching for Tom to finally fuck you into the mattress.

“Tommy please,” you whimpered, your legs still shaky from your orgasm. “Please fuck me already.”

You were far past the point of no return, the fun game turning tortuous with the persistent throb between your legs. Only Tommy could sate the longing, you knew that much already. And as his hungry eyes scanned your bare figure, you could not hold back the ravenous whimper that tumbled from your lips.

Tom quirked an eyebrow at you. “You don’t deserve to be fucked by my cock, you entitled princess.”

You nodded your head yes, desperately trying to convince him that you did deserve it. “I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be your good girl, Tommy.”

Willing to do pretty much anything to be back in Tom’s good graces, you displayed your best pouty face, which seemed to only egg his endeavours on more. He moved over top of you and laid in between your legs, and you immediately wrapped your legs around his slim waist. Reaching up, you caressed the tufts of curls on the back of his neck as his face hovered directly over yours.

“Only you get to touch me, Tom.”

You dragged his face to yours, finally kissing those sweet lips of his. But there was nothing sweet about the words flying out of his mouth now.

Tom shook his head disapprovingly, not satisfied with your pleas. “Is that why I walked in on you touching my cunt?” He licked his lips, watching your playful pout turn into blatant disappointment. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet. Need to ensure it won’t be happening again.”

Sitting up, Tom unbuckled his belt and tugged his trousers and boxers half way down his thighs. His cock sprang up, the tip red and weepy in its lack of attention. You licked your lips, wanting nothing more than his length to fill you to the brim, fucking you properly. He wrapped a hand around his shaft, thumbing over the precum collected on the tip. His head tilted back, a soft grunt erupting from his throat as he pleasured himself shamelessly in between your legs.

“I want to make you feel good, Tommy. Please fuck me, baby,” you implored all too eagerly. “I need your cock to fill me up.”

Your hands travelled all over his torso, not even daring to try to touch him until he granted you permission to do so. Ignoring your pleas, Tom continued to jerk himself off, his brows pinched in pleasure and his bottom lip held between his teeth. You watched, mouth agape, as his massive hand engulfed his hefty girth, your mouth drooling at the idea of even being allowed to touch it at this point. You wanted it in you – your mouth, your cunt – anyway he would give it to you.

“Can I please touch you, Tom? Please let me touch you.”

“No,” he barked. “You need to learn what you can and can’t touch.”

You whined, the ache in between your legs returning full force as you watched Tom get himself off above you. It was pure torture the way his stomach muscles tensed and your name tumbled from his lips so divinely. That vein that runs up the side of his length pulsed as he fucked his glistening member into his hand, the foreskin of his shaft closing around the head with each pump of his wrist.

You writhed on the bed, unabashedly diving into full on brat-mode. He had already bestowed the crown of entitled princess, you might as well wear it proudly. Besides, this mean Tom would never cave to your demands anyways.

“Tommy, touch me.”

“I need it.”

“Baby fuck me. Fuck me so bloody hard.”

“I want you to fill me up with your cum.”

Finally, when he could stand your whines no longer, he laid down in between your legs, his cock resting on top of your clit over your panties. You both moaned at the contact.

“This is all you’re getting, brat,” he warned.

Tom started to rock back and forth over you, his length rubbing against your covered heat with each thrust of his hips. The friction burned beautifully, and the pressure started to build in your core once again. The fire in your lower belly kindled once more, you tighten the hold of your legs around his waist, pulling him as flushed to your person as you could manage.

Sweat started to collect on Tom’s brow and his strokes became more erratic as he grinded against you senselessly, wicked praises tumbling from his lips.

“You gonna come for me again?”

“Wish I was in that tight little pussy of yours.”

“Wish you would ‘f been a good girl.”

With a couple more ruts of his hips, Tom released his load onto your stomach and breasts as you cried out with your third climax of the night, the wave of pleasure prolonged by the mere sight of Tom. He pumped his cock with his hand, riding out the pleasure from his own high with a “fuck, Y/N.”

Collapsing next to you, Tom’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he caught his breath. You curled up into Tom’s side as best as you could with his cum painted across your stomach and chest, spent, but largely unsatisfied. His fingers came up to your naked shoulder, tracing mindless patterns across your warm skin. Tom cupped your face with his other hand, lifting your face with a finger under your chin to meet his.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You beamed back at him. “I love you too, Tommy.”

“Do you think you learned your lesson?”

You nodded your head earnestly, not wanting any more punishments. “I promise I did. I’m your good girl.”

He kissed your forehead gingerly. “You are my good girl.”

As if he knew what you were about to say next, he shushed you, saying, “I’ll take good care of you tomorrow morning. I promise. I will wreck you.”

He cupped your heat over your soaked panties as he dipped his head to whisper huskily into your ear. “This is my pussy. And I’m going to fuck it so hard you won’t ever think about touching yourself again.”

Your eyes widened at his words, and you clenched your legs together, feeling the pool between them once again.

After cleaning up, the promise of finally being satisfied lulled you to sleep with dreams of waking up to Tom’s head between your legs. And let’s just say that with Tom, your dreams always came true.


End file.
